Metal Gear: Blurred Reality: The Patriots' Game
by TheLoyalist
Summary: Chpt 3 is up! Snake is soon captured by the Patriots and forced to return a stolen Arsenal intact. But something seriously is amiss when reality is blurred and people thought dead are now alive. Reviews are appreciated! I suck at summaries!
1. Federal Hall: Destroyed

Metal Gear: Blurred Reality: The Patriots' Game

_________________________________

Disclaimer: All characters and anything in relation to Metal Gear is owned by Konami and Hideo Kojima. And in no way do I own them... at all.

_________________________________

"Peace, above all things, is to be desired, but blood must sometimes be spilled in order to obtain it on equable and lasting terms." 

Introduction: What is reality? More importantly, what is "real"? Is it simply a line between what can happen and what can't? Well, what if that line was blurred? What if everything that couldn't happen did? And what effects would it have on the battle field? Enter the Patriots' latest game to gain undivided control of America, and to destroy all that oppose.. but what if the Patriots them selves could not control it? Will a certain group of Philanthropists be able to stop it before its to late? 

_________________________________

A/N: This is a little taste of MG: BR before I upload the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. And please review and tell me what you think of it, as well as if I should improve on anything, both will be a great help! And while reading make sure to keep in mind that nothing is as it seems...

Prologue

Federal Hall: Destroyed

**********

Federal Hall: April. 30. 0200 hours

It was raining lightly on the aging city of New York, and besides the occasional clap of thunder it was, pretty much silent. A cloaked figure, clad in a mesh of gray and black made his way down the street, stopping at a building just as a bolt of lightning light the dark skies illuminating the building, Federal Hall.

The figure soon made a slow stride up the white, aging steps, his expression a grim line. It had been too easy indeed, no one had bothered to ask the man a single question, nor did they acknowledge him. With the Socom tucked under his belt, the figure stopped at the base of the statue, George Washington. 

"There you are," Grinning coldly he walked up to a concealed suit case hidden behind the statue. Sliding off his hood, long strands of hair began to fall around his shoulder as he spoke again. "we don't want you to be missing now, would we?"

The man knelt next to the suit case as a gust of wind washed over him, making his already cold body shiver physically. Cold blue eyes soon noticed a small vile that had been duct taped to the suit case, the red substance inside glistening in the moonlight. "It's sad really how easy this was," He frowned, genuinely disappointed, prying the vile from the suit case. 

"Are you there? Have you found the sample?" The voice echoed in his head, the Russian accent present in his mind could only be one person, Ocelot. 

The man shook his head, a smirk present on his face. "No... not yet." He slid the small sample into a compartment on his body suit. Lying was very easy indeed.

"Find that sample at on--"

Ocelot's voice was cut off by another clap of thunder... _No not thu-- _The figures' breath was caught in his throat as a white hot sensation over powered his right arm. He had been shot.

__

Assault rifles..

From behind a shout, then a shuffling of feet. His expression unchanged from the pain, rolled behind the statue. Ocelot's annoying voice echoed through his head. "What's going on!?"

He clutched his Socom turning his Codec frequency off, poking his head out from behind the statue. A small group of 12 Swat team members.. possibly the clean up crew, gathered, ready to aim and fire at any sudden movement. 

A second wave of gun shots blared through the night air when they noticed the figures' dull expression, the loud _ping, ping _of the bullets against the statue seemed distant to him as he took cover behind George Washington again.

He nodded slowly as the firing stopped. Taking that as a cue to roll out from behind the statue, his weapon was trained on the enemy... his enemy, even before he managed to stop his action.

Nice and clean.

Time seemed to slow down and come to a stop as the Swat looked on in an unmistakable fear while the man grinned horribly pulling the Socom's trigger several times. The only sounds that had existed now were the painful cries of four men as they crumpled to the floor, dead.

A shout rang out as the remaining swat team began to fire at him the bullets missing him by an inch _ripping_ the air next to his ear while he contently ejecting an empty mag.

He began to quickly fumble through his pockets looking for a mag even as another round of bullets missed him, splintering the wooden door in front of him. He frowned, tossing the gun to the ground, reaching for the blade on his back. 

A third round of bullets were fired, the orange blaze from the rifles lighting the surrounding area. He grinned, flipping over the remaining police as the rain began to pour heavily now, the hot lead pounding into the door just as the figure took flight.

There was a slight click of boots on side walk behind the police as the man dropped to his knees. Just as the men noticed his current location he swung the blade in a quick motion, severing several limbs just under the knee. 3 more went down effortlessly.

"Get down men!" The apparent captain shouted, pulling a pin from a "pineapple" grenade. 

The cold expression on the man's face was replaced with one of pure sadistic joy, a smile widening on his face. _What a good way to go! _This couldn't have turned out better if he planned it himself. The blade left a shimmering trail of light while he jumped back, slicing through the limb that held the pineapple.

The mixed look of fear, shock, and pain filled the captain's face as the grenade clattered to the floor, exploding on impact. A blinding light and a amazing sound filled the man's senses as he shifted his weight mid air, clearing himself of the blast radius. As he landed he shielded his eyes waiting for the light to die down. 

The people began to flood to their windows and into the street as the blast faded, leaving twisted bodies and flames in its wake. The man stood, laughing. The orange flames illuminating his eyes as he casually walked over the destruction. He made his way to the suit case, activating his Codec again at once.

As he lifted the suit case he walked down the steps as causally as he came.. Talking once again. "All police are dead." The words came quick and expressionless, soon he stopped at the bottom step awaiting a response.

Ocelot on the other end nodded, his low accent piercing the sudden silence. "You know what to do now."

He didn't answer. Instead, he dropped a gray control box near the bottom step. Smirking, he lit a cigarette,

walking away. "Mission Complete."

"Huh?" Ocelot's voice echoed through his head, even when he had shut the Codec off yet again. The dumbfounded response was enough to make his day. Ocelot would never know what hit him..

When he was far enough away from the building, he flipped a small switch located on a radio tucked into his belt. The control box.. the plastic explosives emitted a blinding, soundless explosion that engulfed the building and most of the city block. As if a delayed reaction from the incredible light, the sound came now almost too late as all of Federal Hall.. was destroyed in a simple flick of a switch. _That_ kind of power made him feel superior.

Suddenly a crackling of static echoed from his waist. He lifted the radio from his belt, turning a knob. "Good job," The voice was from an older man, probably in his late 50's. "Ocelot has been obliterated along with Federal Hall, and you have the sample. You sir have earned yourself a vacation."

"No can do sir," He sighed inwardly, a triumphant smirk on his face. "just tell me when my next objective is.." His eyes gazed at the beautiful blaze that was quickly growing, killing hundreds. A few New Yorkers ran past him, screaming. 

The voice on the other end chuckled dully at his words. "In due time, fox. In due time.."

Fox nodded as the rain began to pour, buckets this time, as if in a futile attempt to put out his own godly explosion. Nothing would be able to stop this blaze now.. and nothing would be able to stop what would happen shortly... he soon left the scene impressed by a job well done.

*************

End of Prologue.


	2. Wars Begining

Metal Gear: Blurred Reality: The Patriots' Game

_________________________________

Disclaimer: All characters and anything in relation to Metal Gear is owned by Konami and Hideo Kojima. And in no way do I own them... at all.

_________________________________

"A war never truly ends; it's only postponed until the time is right.."

_________________________________

Chapter I: Wars Beginning

New York: December 20, 2006. 1000 Hours.

Right on schedule.

He stood silently on one of the many large buildings facing the harbor that had coated New York over the years. A breeze flowed over him freely; blowing a few stray strands of short brown hair to one side as an impressively large shadow began to loom over New York, darkening the bay area with a black void.

Many years had gone by as Gray Fox had waited for this moment, _and finally its here_. He thought in almost an excited awe, a hand covering his eyes from the brilliant sunlight that was only put out shortly by the large teetering structure known as Arsenal Gear. 

Arsenal Gear, he thought, should have been smaller due to its programming.. but its size never mattered any way, his free hand began to grasp tightly at his High Frequency blade as the other found its own place on his hip, clad in the Cyber Ninja suit he had grown to love.

The appearance of Arsenal could mean only one thing. "The Patriots are losing their touch." Fox managed to say through a wide smile.

A very large group of New Yorkers began to fill the city streets and the harbor as the structure came to a hovering stop just above sea level. Just the sight of the gray mass of steel plunged all of New York, busy or not, into a _silent death _as Fox like to put.

They all stared, quietly at first, then sound came into existence once again in the form of murmurs and worried cries from down below. A few.. actually the _entire_ police force showed up at once trying to evacuate the island and clear the area.. A feat almost impossible it seemed...

Soon of course, every damned senator in America will be brought like flies to this place. He frowned momentarily, the large sound of helicopter motors returning him into a more controlled state of mind a few moments later. And then of course the president will arrive in some futile attempt to take the fear away from every one with some sort of speech prepared by the Patriots no doubt...

__

And that's where the war is set to begin... Fox furrowed his brow, remembering every event that took place in his life as they came to him, all at once it seemed.

__

Every time the war begins the same exact thing happens. All the past wars began to flood his mind, leaving a bad taste in his mouth that reminded him _slightly_ of gun powder.. _The Patriots always win, and of course they go on about their buisness stronger than before.._

Fox grinned as the thought came to mind. This time the war will go differently, he would see to that.

A sound of a bottle breaking detoured his train of thought, brining his attention to the crowds below. "The riots are starting." He said, not noticing that he had spoken.

He began to quietly think to himself again. _And when they start to lose.. something, always something seems to go right for them. and at the moment that happens they win..._

But not this time it seemed.. _This _time they had lost their trump card, and even if it seems that some thing is going to go right, he would make absolute sure that it did not.

"Of course that will require some work on my part.." Fox trailed off, his almost black irises falling on Arsenal. His pervious grin faltered as he began to ponder the situation, the reporters and news 'copters arriving on scene. And when worst comes to worst he always had his _own_ trump card..

His grinned returned quietly, the free hand grasped the helmet and slid it on in one fluid motion. As another breeze washed over him his eyes flicked toward a helicopter with an American flag... the Patriots' helicopter.. _They are getting word of the situation_.. No doubt they already have a plan up their sleeves.. He thought angrily, activating his stealth.

*******************************************

The five of them sat quietly in the room for what seemed like hours, staring contently at the monitor and the scene developing at New York. The one closest to the monitor was clad completely in blue, he had sighed as Arsenal stopped moving.

"What do you suppose we do?" Blue spoke, his eyes still fixated on the monitor.

The second one, in his late 50's it seemed, had a nicely groomed mustache. He, unlike the others preferred _not _to watch their biggest mistake unfold before his very eyes. "I say let them go on with it, let 'The Loyalists' take Arsenal. If we don't respond--"

"If we don't respond they are sure to fire." Number three angrily set his cup of tea down, the splashing liquid getting on his new suit. "What do we do then? Have them find and destroy us??"

"Quiet!" The fifth spoke, standing at once. He slammed his fist on the desk he was currently sitting at. "I will not have our committee fall apart because of one mistake."

The others quieted at once, nodding in agreement as number five spoke again. "JFK has already prepared a plan before hand in case anything like this ever happened."

"You can't be serious, a Wiseman has prepared?" The man with the tea shook his head, dismissing the thought. "Impossible.. the AI program isn't that advanced."

"The sample _has _improved their intelligence significantly." Blue interrupted in a matter-of-fact manner. 

Number five nodded, his attention drawn to the monitor. "JFK has already, in fact, initiated this plan when word of Arsenal's disappearance got out.."

"What!?" The three others blurted out in unison, their worried shouts combining into an annoying garble of fear.

"Without any consent from us?" Blue asked, his eyes darting from the monitor to number five. A tense English accent present in his voice as always.

"When have the Wisemen failed us?" Number five snapped back with an over powering voice. Soon of course all three of them had silently agreed. He drew his hand and pointed quietly at the fourth man in the room. "That is why our guest is here today."

"Now," He closed his eyes, slumping into his chair in an emotional exhaustion. He could swear that the others acted like complete imbeciles sometimes.. "Why don't you explain their plan Mr. Campbell?"

After a moment or two of silence Colonel Campbell stood, nodding. "Gladly.." He spoke almost hoarsely, the excitement riddled his voice with happiness...

*******************************************

End of Chapter 1.

A/N: Thanks for the feed back. I decided to start off the story with a really slow, calm beginning and then pick up with Philanthropy and just get right into the action and stuff. So I know its a short chapter but the others will be much longer trust me. Anyway I can't wait to get to Philanthropy and the "plan" so I'm going to head out and start writing Chapter 2 even as you read these words, so make sure you check back soon....


	3. It Begins

Metal Gear: Blurred Reality: The Patriots' Game

__

_________________________________

Disclaimer: All characters and anything in relation to Metal Gear is owned by Konami and Hideo Kojima. And in no way do I own them... at all.

__

_________________________________

"Solid Snake was never one to trust his intuition, he's a man of action.. You tell him something and he goes out to fix it." -Colonel

_________________________________

A/N: Very long chapter! This is the first chapter in the actual mission, I decided to skip ahead right to the good part and have everyone learn the truth along with the heroes, so enjoy and please review!

Chapter 2: It begins

New York City: A week later.

He soon broke off into a run, the end of the dock approaching quickly. Cold rain began to pelt his face as his boots thudded against the aging wood, water splashing around him with each step.

The wind roared passed as if in protest to his action while he moved faster, the jacket, which he wore flailing behind. The sky exploded in a flash of lightning and thunder, his vision blurring, the fading cloth around his head almost broke free, moving faster yet again approaching the end of the dock a mere 10 inches away.

A mixture of icy wind and rain flew passed, soon his feet no longer touched the floor as he sprung, the left foot catching the top of the gate which separated wood from sea. Lightning stuck, the stray light ricocheting of his body as he was in the air, soaring, flying towards the unforgiving seawater at a remarkable speed.

How did he get into this? His ever-blinking eyes squinted towards the sea looking for a purpose, but he found none. 

Time slowed, thunder clapping all around him, the water approached. 

Splash. A sleek thud of flesh and water, he drifted down into the darkness of the sea. The shock of the almost frozen December water forced the oxygen from him lungs; his face became pale as he fell into a dark haze--shock? A single memory came to mind, one, which forced him into this mission.

***********************

__

"Meryl!?"

The Colonel nodded almost grimly, the shadows hiding his face. "Yes Snake, Meryl is alive," A yellow folder landed in Snake's lap, the Colonel spoke again. "The Patriots have her."

Damn them. 

__

"What?" Snake snarled, she was alive.. but how. "How is she alive? Why do they have her?"  


Col. Roy Campbell shook his head, the permanent lines in his face showing the mixture of fear for his niece. "Snake open the folder." 

Damn the Loyalists.

__

Snake fumbled in the darkness of the room, opening the small flap on the folder, taking out a small group of pictures.

The top picture showed Arsenal Gear, the words 'New York harbor' scrawled on the lower left corner. 

"What does this have to--"

"Last week Arsenal Gear was hijacked from a Government facility," He motioned for Snake to move on to the next picture. "The terrorists brought it to New York, made a home for themselves, and took the city hostage."

The second picture was a Polaroid, one of Arsenal from far away. It was off center and slightly blurry, an amateur must have taken it. "... I don't understand, what does this have to do with them holding Meryl.. you didn't answer my question." The annoyance in Snake's voice was present as he glanced up at the Colonel.

"The Terrorists' only demands are to see the Patriots;" Snake took the initiative and moved to the next picture, .. It was too blurry to make out. "Their names are the Loyalists, if their demands aren't met they are planning to destroy New York, the Patriots home."

"The Loyalists? .. Seems like these guys are history buffs.." He snickered slightly, suddenly the whole matter became clear to him.. he began to understand the reason why he was brought here, a sly idea of the Patriots. "If they agree to their demands the world will know of the Patriots."

Roy nodded. "And if they don't they die anyway."

He squinted, trying to make out the men. The one in the center was Ocelot. "This one is Ocelot.. who are the others?"

Roy shook his head, taking the picture from Snake. "I wish I knew.. However, I believe they may possibly

be members of his private army."

Snake stood, placing the remainder of the pictures on the tiny table next to his seat. "I understand. Meryl is a bargaining chip, a trade off for my cooperation.."

Roy nodded again, closing his eyes thoughtfully. "You know what I am going to ask you."

Snake returned the nod with one of his own. "I'll do it for Meryl... but Colonel.. why is she alive?"

"She was never dead," The Colonel said at once. "Following the Shadow Mosses incident she escaped detection from the officials and went into hiding... they found her however--"

"..I know the rest of the story, but before I_ do anything I want a few things done."_

The Colonel nodded promptly, allowing Snake to speak.

"For one I don't take orders from you," Snake held up one finger, pausing for a moment. "I will only take orders from Otacon."

"Done."

"I also want contact with my entire team at all times,"

A moments hesitation from Roy, but then another nod. "Done."

"Finally I don't want my partners locked up, I want everyone released and sent with me."

"..I.. I can't do that."

"Why not?" 

"They want a guarantee that you will complete this mission, everyone must stay here," The Colonel pondered for a moment before speaking again. "I assure you everything else will be allowed."

"...Fine."

The Colonel smiled, relieved it seemed. "Great.. you can go now. The briefing session will be at 8."

***********************

His eyes shot opened, consciousness returning. Damn them.

After a second or two a section of the water seemingly imploded, sending a spray of water into the air. Snake's head emerged from the deep, taking in a deep breath, Arsenal came into view, the large structure coming closer as he swam furiously towards it, the cold rain making his eye sight almost useless. 

He swam faster, wanting to make it to Arsenal before he passed out from heat deprivation. A wave crashed around him as he went under again, avoiding the hill of water.

Snake came back up moments later, his bandana was missing.. his lucky charm from Meryl.. 

Had he seen Meryl that day? He wasn't sure.. all he could remember was...

***********************

__

"Otacon, you all right?" Snake leaned up against his cell wall after a few minutes of silence, hoping he could here him.

After a few minutes Otacon spoke. "Snake? ..I'm fine.."

Snake grinned, glad to hear Otacon was still ok. "How are the others?"

''There all fine.. I'm kind of mad they took my laptop away.." A small chuckle from Otacon.

Snake couldn't contain his seriousness and spoke again. "I made a deal to have everyone as my contacts on the mission."

"Mission? ... I should have known.."

" Well I don't get captured for a cup of sugar nowadays.."

They both laughed and Otacon spoke again. "So, since we're you're contacts on this mission.. are we free?"

"I couldn't do that much.. but any equipment you need will be given to assist me."

"Good.. anything else?"

"Yeah Meryl is alive."

There was a brief silence and Otacon spoke again. "I'm sorry.. I think I heard you wrong."

"No.. you didn't" He spoke calmly, as if to contain his own confusion.

"But.. how?"

"I'm still figuring out myself.. Otacon.. do me a favor."

"..Yeah...?"

"Try to get in touch with the kid, tell him to contact me."

"Gotcha.. but why?"

"I have a feeling were going to need any help we can get." Snake glanced at the picture of the Loyalists that he had managed to smuggle into the cell with him... one of them was bulky and large.. reminded him of.. no, he was dead..

The other was a woman.. blonde, holding a rifle it seemed.. hmm_.. _

Snake's door slid open at that moment, a solider complete in evening fatigues stepped in, his AN-94 at his side. "Follow me Snake.. the briefing session is starting."

********************

That's right... a team was supposed to be going in with me...

Why had he had holes in his memory he would never truly figure out.. but before he could ponder the answer he had finally reached Arsenal's sea docks just as that thought came to pass, he rested a hand on the bottom of the docks, looking for a sentry or two.. but surprisingly it was deserted.

With one final glance about the area he pulled him self up and over the connecting poles on to the partly submerged dock.

With landing splash he tossed his jacket over into the sea in one fluid motion, revealing a new sneaking suit, standard Government issue. The fully black suit covered every part of his body in a sort of Kevlar, the same stuff that made bullet proof vests , however this stuff was thin due to all the running and sneaking he would do and should wear out eventually. It was safe.. but it wasn't what he was used to.

He ducked down almost immediately. Pressing a finger under his ear he though of Otacon's number, and sure enough it rang.

__

Ring, ring.

141.12

****

Snake: Otacon, I'm at the docks, do you read me?

****

Otacon: Loud and clear.

****

Snake: What's the news? 

****

Otacon: Not much, couldn't get in touch with either Meryl or Raiden..

****

Snake: Frequency disconnection?

****

Otacon: More like: 'Closed Signal'

****

Snake: Figures.. what else to expect of a Government facility..

****

Otacon: I did manage to get some info out of them..

****

Snake: Oh? And what would that be?

****

Otacon: Well new intelligence says that there's a new Metal Gear in Arsenal, and that's for certain.

****

Snake: Are you sure of that? You know that we still can't rule out the possibility that this is a trap.

****

Otacon: Snake, why would the Government... the Patriots for that matter, set us up on a trap when their the ones who are in trouble?

****

Snake: Otacon.. we're still wanted even _if _ we are on their side, and I for one know that they will do anything for our heads.

****

Otacon: True.. all right, we'll just have to keep a sharp eye out for anything that's amiss then.

****

Snake: Do we know anything on this new Metal Gear?

****

Otacon: I'm not certain on any capabilities.. but it's name is Endeavor.

****

Snake: Endeavor... friendly name..

****

Otacon: I just love sarcasm on a late Friday night.. In any case our goal is to destroy all the evidence on Endeavor and the Patriots before the Loyalists can expose it to the public.

****

Snake: And how exactly do we do that?

****

Otacon: I took that into thought.. and there are two ways in which it can be accomplished.

****

Snake: I'm listening.

****

Otacon: Well for one we can just destroy Arsenal, and with the risk of Endeavor being destroyed and innocents being hurt its just too risky.. our other option is based on a rumor of a virus protocol being held by one of the Loyalists..

****

Snake: A virus that destroys information? Why would a Loyalist have it?

****

Otacon: As a fail safe incase their weapon, Arsenal, is destroyed. And since the Patriots are information..

****

Snake: They can destroy the Patriots... but, why wait.. why not do it now?

****

Otacon: Well.. your guess is as good as mine.. I'm not sure whether its to toy with them, or maybe something else.. 

****

Snake: Hm...

****

Otacon: Snake, do you see the entrance to Arsenal?

****

Snake: Yes, right ahead. But it requires a level 2 card, I was given a level 1.

****

Otacon: All right then, check the surrounding perimeter for an enemy sentry he should have one on him.

****

Snake: How do you know this...?

****

Otacon: Common sense, there _is_ a soldier walking the perimeter and eventually he would need to get inside..

****

Snake: So he should have the card on him.

****

Otacon: Absolutely. Snake, can you see him?

****

Snake: Mm.. no not in this weather, hold on let me check with my scope.

Snake reached into a concealed pouch on his left side, pulling a, smaller than usual, scope and began to trail the surrounding perimeter.

"See him yet?"

"Affirmative. One sentry, Russian , weaponless."

The sentry looked around quietly, as if he was suspicious about something.

"Weaponless? You sure..?"

"Positive. No soldier walks around barehanded if he has a weapon on him.. , he seems to be looking for something."

"His weapon?"

"Most likely, I never met an unarmed sentry."

"Well, weapon or not try to avoid confrontations, Snake."

"I know the drill.. I wouldn't want more than one guy after me weaponless anyway."

Snake put the scope back into the pouch, already working out the strategy he would use to surprise the enemy.

****

Otacon: Ok Snake, go get that card.

****

Snake: All right .. by the way, Otacon, who do I contact when I want to save my progress?

****

Otacon: Unfortunately it wont be me this time.

****

Snake: ..I'm so dissapointed.

****

Otacon: Hey! I was pretty darn good, I don't care what you think!

****

Snake: Yeah, what ever.. So who's it this time, Mei Ling?

****

Otacon: Of course, I was saving for you last time because Mei Ling was busy with the SSCEA, but since she's here with us she's going to be you're advisor for this mission.

****

Snake: Glad to hear it, tell me her frequency again.

****

Otacon: Gladly, its 140.96

The Codec automatically saved it for future reference.

****

Snake: All right, I'll get the card ASAP.

****

Otacon: Just be careful, contact me when you get inside.

****

Snake: All right, talk to you then.

End of Transmission 

Snake stood up just as the sentry walked around the corner, seeing this as good a time as any he ducked around the corner, walking in a full circle around the cylinder like entry way until he was behind the soldier.

A short three foot steps brought him directly behind the sentry, who was decked out in the Russian attire he encountered in both the tanker and big shell incident. 

In one fluid motion Snake swung his arm around to the front of the soldier, before the guard could gasp Snake pulled his arm back, chocking the sentry with just enough space to breath.

"All right," Snake snarled, slightly tightening his hold on the guard showing him he meant buisness. "give me the key card and I wont snap your neck."

'S-Snake?" The guard manage to chock out, surprising Snake as he let up on his hold just enough for the man to talk.

"Who are you!?" Snake demanded, letting him go, confusion rampant in his voice.

The guard turned, glancing at Snake, his blue eyes shining through the rain.

"Snake.. its me." The guard took off his mask, blonde hair falling around his shoulders, it was Raiden.

*************

End of Chapter.

A/N: The mission is underway! I know it was pretty long, I had to explain a lot of the stuff since I just skipped straight into the mission. So please review and tell me what you think! And check back soon because I will be posting again _very_ soon.


End file.
